happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HTFan/What is the reason for Mr. Pickles' murders?
Regardless of the debate with Mr. Pickles being an actual living creature or the pure imagination of an insane lamb, one thing is certain: he is a ruthless killing machine capable of some gruesome murders, and can do it all without ever getting caught. But there is one question I have been thinking lately after seeing Mr. Pickles. Let's say he is alive, capable of having intelligent thoughts and make his own choices for his own reasons; let's say he has actual emotions and is a person just like everyone else. If he truly is a living creature, Then why does he go off and kill everyone besides Lammy? What is his reason just to go off and murder anyone that makes even the slightest interaction with her* (at least for the episodes A Bit of a Pickle and Royal Flush )? Looking at the two episodes in which he has committed acts of murder, I have at least two ideas which are normally the most common reasons for his actions: 1.) He has a yandere personality. For those unfamiliar with anime or manga, a yandere can be simplified as to someone (either male or female) who initially appears cheerful, friendly and caring, especially to the person they love dearly, but their obsession and love for said person can suddenly turn mentally destructive and even violent in nature, one cause being over-protectiveness of said person or even being jealous. In this case, Mr. Pickles kills Lammy's friends or those she meets as a way either to protect her from 'harm,' or because he is simply jealous and only wants to be Lammy's only friend. In order to accomplish this goal, he must kill anyone he deems a threat, and in the most violent way he can do it. 2.) He is simply a maniac who enjoys killing others. Since the only emotion he shows is his little eerie smile, we don't really have any other types of emotion to base on his personality. And since he seems so easily capable of killing others, and do it so with a smile on his face, he could simply just enjoy murdering others. We could say Fliqpy also enjoys killing (and perhaps actually does), but if we consider him having PTSD, he does it out of thinking of himself being in the war and the people around him are the enemy. Mr. Pickles, though, just kills for the hell of it. Going to fan sites such as FanFiction, most of the time I have seen him portrayed with option one, being a yandere who is completely obsessed with Lammy and kills others for her protection and to be her only friend. While I personally think he is nothing more than the imagination of Lammy, if he were real, I'm actually stuck with the idea of both. Perhaps he does enjoy killing others, but he also does it for Lammy's good, at least in his mind. I like to know what you guys think, though, on the idea that, if Mr. Pickles is alive, why would he go off and kill others. If you agree/disagree with one (or both) of the options above, or have a idea of your own for his reasons to kill, feel free to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts